


Into The Woods

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava runs into the woods one fateful night, running from herself and her past. She meets an angel and wonders why she didn't run sooner.</p><hr/><p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/132413329395/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Your Choice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiotslantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotslantern/gifts).



> Also, an [SPN Femslash Holiday Exchange](http://sapphicas.tumblr.com/post/135507055903/for-maraparkers-from-when-anna-milton-signed) bonus gift for [Maraparkers](http://lexiedewitt.co.vu/)!
> 
> This is both a fill for the 'Your Choice' square on my SPN Femslash Bingo card AND a second gift for my SPN Femslash Holiday Exchange giftee because it was her prompt that started this whole thing. 
> 
> Original prompt: "Fantasy AU where Anna is an elf or some other ethereal magical creature and Ava is a human. The humans have told stories of Anna's kind to their children for generations, but few, if any, have ever seen them. That is until Ava goes wandering too far into the woods one day and stumbles upon them, and meets Anna. Anna is kind and curious and nothing like the creatures her parents told her about."

Everybody knows there are angels in the forest. Hidden away in the deepest, most mysterious places. Very few people have seen them, but everyone knows they’re there.

Not just any angels either. They were the very same angels who were thrown to Earth during the Angelic Civil War, over a hundred years ago. They were the angels who took the side of humanity. Ava has always thought that makes it more meaningful, somehow. But she has been told to stay away. Angels are dangerous, powerful and inhuman. Stay safe, stay within the village bounds. Stay away from the angels, Ava. They steal children. They’ll steal your heart.

It isn’t angels that take Ava into the woods one still and fateful night, however. It was demons.

Ava has always had a darkness deep in the pit of her stomach. Something old and primordial waiting to roil up and claim her. She’s always known it, like she knows her name or her mother’s face. It is just part of her, sinister and some days half forgotten. Always there. Waiting.

When the witch Rowena picked Ava, of all the girls in the village, to be trained as a healer, Ava was not surprised. She was scared and unprepared, certainly. But not surprised. She was scared that Rowena would see the heavy weight of evil under her skin and try to take it from her. Ava didn’t want to let go of her darkness, it was hers even when it terrified her. She knew it would be her undoing, but she didn’t know how to not want it anyway.

When Rowena summons a demon in front of Ava for the first time she is only 12 years old. Ava’s heart sang, and she knew it meant something. Ava knew the demon’s name before it was spoken, and she knew in her bones that the demon was hers to command. For the first time Ava felt no fear. No fear at all.

Usually the moments of power and darkness faded as quick as they came. Once the demon was gone his name hummed in her veins but her mind forgot. She went on with her day to day life. Went on living and learning, for ten more years.

Ten years until Ava remembered that demon’s name.  

It turns out that finding your betrothed in the arms of another woman can act as a fairly good reminder.

The demons pour from the walls and rise from the floor at Ava’s command. Cloying smoke and vicious hands, ripping, tearing, taking and taking back. The whole time Ava screams.

When it is over, nothing is left but blood on linen and a diamond ring, forgotten on the floor.

Ava ran.

She ran from herself as much as her demons. Ran from her crime, ran from her life. She ran into the woods and she didn’t look back.

She finally slows down when she reaches the deepest parts of the snow laden woods. At that point she gives up, and gives in, slouching down onto an exposed tree root and shivering.

It’s cold. Too cold. But at least it isn’t sulfur hot. At least it’s white like snow instead of black and writhing like demon smoke. The darkness inside her is chilled still.

Ava starts to sob, thinking no one can hear her.

“She’s crying!” says a female voice from the nearby trees.

Ava looks up sudden and shocked. There are no humans this deep in the forest. There can’t be? And she doesn’t recognise the voice, so it isn’t one of the village folk come to burn her at the stake. At least her tears have stopped as quickly as they came.

“Anna,” says another, older woman’s voice. “We cannot interfere in human matters, you know that.”

“Then what did we rebel for, Hannah? If not to interfere?”

“Anna!”

The trees rustle.

Ava looks up to see the most beautiful woman she has ever imagined. She has bright red hair, and even brighter green eyes. And she looks at Ava with such compassion, such unearned trust and hope. Ava almost starts to cry again.

Ava stares, and the angel stares back. Because angel she must be if she is out here and wearing little more than a deep green smock despite the freezing cold. Not that Ava is much better dressed for trekking in the woods but Ava didn’t plan it. Anna, for this must be the owner of the first voice, had obviously planned for it. She seems comfortable in her skin and in the world in a way that Ava has never felt.

“What’s your name?” Anna asks.

And without thinking Ava answers her, despite the fact that giving a creature of the wilds her name may give them power over her. “Ava,” she says, soft as she can. Afraid of breaking the ethereal feeling of this moment.

“Why are you out here, Ava? Don’t your kind feel the cold?”

And then the floodgates open and the whole story comes flooding out. Grisly details and all.

“Oh, Ava.” There is heartbreak almost equal to her own in the angel’s voice.

“I’m sorry.” Ava isn’t sure to whom she is apologising, or even what she’s apologising for. But she is sorry, she’s sorry she broke this. She’s sorry she broke herself.

She knows she isn’t sorry for her trespass into angelic territory though. Because Anna is nothing like the dangerous, ice cold beings she expected. Anna is kind of like the warmth of Ava’s dreams.

A dark haired woman has entered the clearing and is frowning at them. That must be Hannah. Ava glances at her cautiously, but she doesn’t seem like she’s going to intervene.

“Come with me?” Anna asks.

And Ava does. She doesn’t know why at the time, but she suddenly feels less lost than she ever has before.

It turns out that the angels accept her easily enough, when she’s under Anna’s wings. Literal wings that is. Anna can materialize them at will and Ava kind of loves them.

Ava stays with the angels. She stays with Anna. It isn’t perfect, she is still a human in an inhuman world, but it is better than what she had. She grows to love Anna in a way she has never loved a human. She grows to love the cold ozone smell of her. She grows to love the dark mystery of her, and the blatant curiosity. She grows to love the garden Anna tends with magic fingers. She grows to love the taste of Anna’s lips and the curve of her thighs. Most of all she grows to love the way that Anna loves her. Whole and complete and totally with all her being.

Ava never needs to call her demons again. But she knows she could, if she needed to. Her darkness never leaves her, it becomes part of her. It settles as she does.

Ava becomes the witch of the wood with an angelic lover. She becomes one of the stories mothers tell their children. It turns out that it is better to be one of the things in the dark, rather than living in fear of them. Sometimes she wonders if Anna stole her. Then she looks over at the red haired angel, and she knows it was the other way around. She wasn’t stolen, she was saved. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then my official [SPN Femslash Holiday Exchange](http://sapphicas.tumblr.com/post/135507055903/for-maraparkers-from-when-anna-milton-signed) gift, which is the same pairing in a Winter Soldier AU can be found [here](http://sapphicas.tumblr.com/post/135507055903/for-maraparkers-from-when-anna-milton-signed).
> 
> * * *
> 
> My tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/132413329395/kitty-spnbingo)
> 
> Comments and kudos are what I live for. If you have the chance, please let me know what you think.


End file.
